


Fandom Pills 2.0

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crack, Dog Derek, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, Female Derek Hale, Female Gabriel, Female Sam Winchester, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Sam's Bitchface, Wolf Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble/flashfic/brevi oneshot multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Al solito, quando pubblico questo genere di cose è perchè c'è stato un Drabble Event. Questo ad esempio inaugurava un gruppo nuovo dedicato esclusivamente a questi eventi. Qui link per chi volesse partecipare a futuri Drabble Event: https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/  
> Abbiate pazienza per qualche parola in inglese qui e là e per quell'unico tentativo di fill completamente in inglese.  
> Per il resto, buona lettura. Baci, Elisa.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2s7jmo2)

 

 

_Prompt: Crossover SPN/MCU, Charlie/Darcy. La cosa bella di Darcy è che se le dici che sei stata a Oz ti chiede sei hai portato souvenir senza scomporsi. Tranne quando le dici che no, non le hai portato nulla._   
_Parole: 175_   
_Note: Sono pessima. Ma vado fiera di quel Wicked piazzato ad cazzum._

 

“Finalmente, dove diavolo sei stata in questi mesi?”  
Charlie sorride, guidando verso New York con tutta calma, la voce di Darcy che riempie il silenzio dell'abitacolo.

“Mi ha colpita una tempesta e mi sono ritrovata in un posto in cui non c'era campo.” scherzò.  
“Charlie, sei stata ad OZ?” chiede dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Yep!”  
“Wicked!” esclamò esaltata, facendo ridere Charlie per la battuta. Gosh, quanto amava Darcy. “Devi raccontarmi tutto quando arrivi a New York. Mi hai portato un regalo, vero?”

“Ehm, ecco... Ho provato a convincere Dorothy a lasciare che ti portassi qualcosa, ma secondo lei è troppo rischioso. Sai, universi diversi, OZ è leggermente pregno di magia...”  
Charlie si accorse del silenzio sospetto e smise di parlare. “Darcy?” provò prima di controllare il telefono. Darcy le aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia.

Charlie sbuffò; lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto infilarsi qualcosa a caso in tasca prima di andarsene da OZ. Sperava solo che Darcy le avrebbe aperto la porta alla promessa di presentarle Dorothy, prima o poi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek."Dovresti superarla." "Chi?" "Kate."_   
_Parole: 345_   
_Note: ho deciso che l'avrei scritta dal POV di Derek dopo la prima frase. Ma questa è una roba che non si scrive in una drabble. Ma tipo mai nella vita! ù_ù_

 

Stiles fissava Derek fare i suoi soliti esercizi mattutini e Derek lo sapeva perfettamente anche se gli stava dando le spalle.  
“Dovresti superarla.” disse all'improvviso. Perchè in fondo era così che andavano le cose con Stiles: parlava quando meno te lo aspettavi di argomenti conosciuti solo a lui dando per scontato che sapessi cosa gli passava per la testa in quel preciso momento.

“Dovrei superare cosa?” sospirò abbandonando i suoi esercizi e andando a recuperare una bottiglia d'acqua, ignorando Stiles che, seduto alla penisola della cucina, mangiava cereali al cioccolato.

“Kate.”

Derek si fermò con la bottiglia poggiata alle labbra e al suo silenzio Stiles continuò.

“Voglio dire, stiamo insieme da quasi un anno e so che mi ami, ma non me lo riesci a dire per colpa di Kate. Lo so che ti fidi di me, hai messo più volte la tua vita nelle mie mani negli ultimi anni, ma non riesci a dirmi neppure questo per colpa di ciò che ti ha fatto quando le hai detto che la amavi e che ti fidavi di lei.”

Si fissarono negli occhi in silenzio per qualche istante. Derek vedeva che Stiles ci stava male, ma davvero, non sapeva come migliorare la situazione.  
Stiles sospirò e portò gli occhi al suo latte. “Come non detto. Lascia perdere.”  
Derek abbandonò la bottiglia ancora aperta e andò alle spalle di Stiles per abbracciarlo stretto, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. Respirò il suo odore, chiuse gli occhi e gli diede un bacio sulla spalla ancora nuda dalla notte precedente quando Derek lo aveva svestito.  
“Mate.”

Stiles si voltò di colpo, quasi dando una testata a Derek che si scansò giusto in tempo, un sorriso estatico che si apriva ad illuminargli il volto e a scaldare in un istante il cuore al mannaro.

“Non lo dici ora solo per farmi felice, vero?”

Derek lo fissò con la peggiore bitch face che potesse rivolgergli in un momento simile.  
“Sei un tale Sourwolf.” mormorò solo Stiles ridacchiando prima di trascinarlo tra le sue gambe e baciarlo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. (Potterlock) Sherlock e John finiscono per sbaglio nella stanza delle necessità in cui spunta un letto. Di chi dei due è *questa* necessità?_  
 _Parole: 325_  
 _Note: Spero non volessi qualcosa di più smut perchè io ne scrivo raramente (devo essere particolarmente ispirata o dell'umore giusto).  
_  
  
“Sherlock, dove siamo finiti?” chiese John col fiato corto, fissando la stanza in cui si erano rifugiati scappando dal custode.

“Sei tu che mi hai trascinato qui!” rispose il Serpeverde, ancora piegato con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia e gli occhi chiusi, concentrato sul riportare la respirazione alla normalità.

“Ho visto una porta e sono entrato appena mi sono accorto che avevamo abbastanza vantaggio perchè non ci vedesse entrare qui!” sbottò. “Cosa ci fa una camera da letto qui, Sherlock?! Dove diavolo siamo?”  
Sherlock si decise finalmente a raddrizzarsi e fissò sbigottito la stanza.  
“Siamo al settimo piano?”  
John lo fissò perplesso. “Non ne sono sicuro, siamo passati per un paio di passaggi nascosti ed era piuttosto scuro, ho perso l'orientamento. Sono convinto che ad un certo punto abbiamo anche girato su noi stessi. Cosa c'è di così speciale al set-”  
Il Tassorosso si bloccò comprendendo, un improvviso rossore apparve sul retro del collo accompagnato da un brivido di terrore. Cristo, era riuscito a tenere nascosto a Sherlock di avere una cotta per lui fino ad ora, perchè diavolo la Stanza delle Necessità doveva trasformarsi in una diamine di camera da letto?! Correndo aveva pensato solo ad un posto sicuro dove poter passare del tempo con Sherlock in santa pace! Okay, magari aveva immaginato un posto caldo e confortevole, ma...

“John, posso assicurarti che c'è una spiegazione logica a questo posto!” aggiunse Sherlock attirando la sua attenzione. Le gote del Serpeverde erano leggermente colorate, ma Sherlock era tornato a respirare in modo regolare quindi... Non era semplicemente paonazzo per la corsa, vero? John lasciò che il compagno continuasse a blaterare spiegazioni insensate e assurde, scoprendosi a sorridere soddisfatto.

“Mi piaci, Sherlock.”  
Il Serpeverde si interruppe e boccheggiò per qualche lungo istante, prima di chiudere la bocca e avvicinarsi al letto togliendosi la cravatta e la giacca della divisa in pochi secondi.  
Nope, decisamente la stanza aveva reagito anche a Sherlock.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Stiles trova un lupo sui gradini ogni volta che esce di casa._  
 _Parole: 225_  
 _Note: Sorry se è un po' meh e finisce all'improvviso._  
  
Erano mesi che Stiles trovava un lupo sui gradini della porta sul retro quando rientrava da lavoro. La prima volta ne era stato spaventato a tal punto che aveva fatto il giro della casa camminando all'indietro, sperando di non essere azzannato. La seconda volta, dopo aver notato che quella precedente il lupo a malapena gli aveva prestato attenzione, aveva provato ad avvicinarsi, ma era rimasto comunque a distanza di sicurezza ed era entrato, infine, sempre dalla porta principale. La terza aveva trovato il coraggio di carezzarlo e il lupo aveva aperto per la prima volta gli occhi e lo aveva fissato. Erano color ghiaccio e Stiles ne fu incantato al primo sguardo.  
Col tempo Stiles aveva imparato a conoscere il lupo e lo aveva perfino curato da una ferita che sembrava parecchio dolorosa; lo aveva nutrito, coccolato, rincorso per il giardino in una sorta di gioco. Gli si era affezionato tanto che era diventato il SUO lupo.   
Rimase decisamente perplesso quando, quel giorno, ad attenderlo sugli scalini, non era il suo lupo, ma un ragazzo. Spalle larghe, giacca di pelle, jeans attillati e capelli perfetti.  
Tossichiò per attirare la sua attenzione e quando incontrò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio seppe che, per quanto potesse essere irrazionale pensarlo e decisamente folle, quello sconosciuto era il lupo.

“Sono Derek. Credo tu mi abbia salvato la vita.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel. (AU) Cas ha la fobia dei temporali da quando all'età di 4 anni è stata abbandonata sulle scale di una chiesa senza niente a coprirle le orecchie. Deanne trova che sia adorabile perché ora è lei a coprirle le orecchie._  
 _Parole: 205_  
 _Note: qui angelo è inteso come nomignolo amorevole. Per il resto, fluff._  
  
Castielle odiava i temporali. Nessuno, escluse Deanne e un gruppo di suore, sapeva il perchè; Cas era stata abbandonata sulle scale della chiesa accanto al convento di suore quando aveva quattro anni, in una notte in cui il peggior temporale degli ultimi cinquant'anni si era scatenato sopra la loro città. Per giorni dopo quella notte il suo angelo rimase in bilico tra vita e morte a causa di una grave polmonite e da quando si era ripresa, al minimo rombo di tuoni, si rifugiava sotto una coperta, gli occhi chiusi e le mani a coprirsi le orecchie. Qualche volta, se i rombi erano tanto forti da far tremare il pavimento, Cas canticchiava tra sé e sé.  
Da quando Cas era rimasta a dormire da lei una notte in cui c'era stato un temporale, Deanne le aveva promesso che se avesse avuto paura, avrebbe potuto chiamarla per andare a coprirle le orecchie e tenerla al sicuro.

Da mesi bastava la sola presenza di Deanne per farla calmare; ormai si limitavano ad accoccolarsi sotto la coperta, una cioccolata calda per entrambe anche quando fuori in realtà era troppo caldo e Deanne che canticchiava a mezza voce Hey Jude carezzando qualsiasi parte riuscisse a raggiungere del suo angelo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: SPN. (AU) Charlie e Dean nerdano su cose che Sam non può comprendere; e mettono su un tumblr su Cas._   
_Parole: 185_   
_Note: Demenzialità scritta male. Alias, un'espressione della demenzialità della scrittrice. Sam ha tipo 13 anni qui, quindi, Kinda Teen!Au._   


  
Sam non aveva idea di cosa parlino Charlie e Dean metà delle volte che origliava alla porta di suo fratello. Aveva capito che volevano andare ad una con, per conoscere gente del fandom e comprare manga, anche se niente di tutto ciò aveva davvero un senso per Sam. Li aveva sentiti parlare di film che Sam non aveva neppure idea esistessero e fare lunghe analisi su come un personaggio fosse IC o meno nel canone o nelle fanfiction. E poi, la ciliegina sulla torta, la cosa che aveva spinto Sam a cercare davvero informazioni su ciò di cui parlavano sempre quei due: avevano deciso di fare un tumblr dedicato a Cas, qualsiasi cosa tumblr fosse.

Scoprire di cosa parlavano e il contenuto del tumblr che Charlie aiutò Dean e Cas a mettere in piedi, non fu una bella esperienza; diamine, perchè diavolo Dean e Cas dovevano fare gif pornografiche travestiti da personaggi di serie televisive, manga, anime e quant'altro?!

Quelle immagini non gli sarebbero mai più uscite dalla testa. Quando sarebbe stato un avvocato rinomato avrebbe citato in giudizio Dean per avergli bloccato la crescita.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt:_ _Supernatural, fem!Sabriel, Samantha si lamenta che con tutti i dolci che Gabrielle cucina finirà per ingrassare._  
 _Parole: 180_  
 _Note: solo dialoghi perchè così m'è uscita._  
  
  
“Samantha, smettila di fare la salutista noiosa e mangia la mousse al cioccolato che ho preparato con le mie preziose manine.”  
“Gabe, davvero, non ce la faccio più! Nel giro di un mese hai fatto 3 cake, 4 pie, un paio di chili di biscotti e almeno una decina di volte budini o semifreddi. Sono ingrassata almeno di 5 chili!”  
“Shush darling, devo allenarmi per la gara della settimana prossima! Non posso fare il provino per un programma tv sui dolci senza aver sperimentato tutte le migliori combinazioni! E poi, avanti, le pie le ha mangiate tutte tuo fratello Dean! E i biscotti al miele li ha portati Cas all'asilo per i bambini!”  
“...”  
“Nope, ho messo il veto sulle tue bitch face! Sono permesse solo dopo le 10 di sera e sono solo le tre del pomeriggio! Vieni qui che ti punisco, Sammy!”  
“Qualcosa mi dice che questa volta non sarà il genere di punizioni che mi piace.”  
“Beh, visto che sei così insolente io sarò tremendamente cattiva! Porzione doppia di mousse all'ananas per te!”  
“ARGH! VOGLIO MORIRE!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. "Derek, per l'ultima volta, questo tutto tuo annusarmi è disturbante.”_  
 _Parole: 305_  
 _Note: tecnicamente l'ho trasformato in un breve seguito al prompt al capitolo 6. Che poi, boh, Derek che mi si comporta come Malia non so da dove mi esce._   
  
Stiles non ne poteva più; quando aveva accettato di dare ospitalità a Derek perchè lui potesse ripagare il suo debito per avergli salvato la vita, ovviamente non aveva idea di come sarebbero andate le cose. Derek spesso si comportava più come un animale che come un uomo e gli episodi inquietanti si erano ripetuti e andati via via peggiorando. Era iniziato con Derek che lo seguiva per casa in modo furtivo finchè Stiles non si era imbattuto in lui all'improvviso rischiando l'infarto e gli aveva chiesto di non fare lo sneaky Sourwolf; cosa che aveva portato ad un creepy Derek che lo fissava in modo ostinato e continuativo. Poi erano iniziate le annusate, prima da distante e col passare dei giorni sempre più vicine, tanto che ormai Derek gli stava direttamente a pochi centimetri la maggior parte del tempo che era in casa.  
“Dannazione Derek, per l'ultima volta, tutto questo annusarmi è inquietante! Puoi lasciarmi un po' di spazio?!”  
“Ma puzzi di altra gente. E di sesso.”  
Stiles boccheggiò arrossendo.  
“FICCA QUEL TUO BRUTTO MUSO ALTROVE!” Squittì alzandosi e rifugiandosi in camera, fortunatamente prima che Derek potesse entrare. Si era adagiato sul pavimento e aveva iniziato a sbattere la testa contro la porta al occhi chiusi quando, dopo essersi dato un eccessivo slancio per l'ennesimo impatto col legno, finì con lo scontrarsi invece con la fronte di Derek.  
Si allontanò massaggiandosi il bernoccolo che presto gli sarebbe uscito sulla fronte; diamine se il Sourwolf aveva la testa dura.  
“Non dovresti lasciare la finestra aperta, potrebbe entrare chiunque.”  
Stiles emise un urlo frustrato prima di buttarsi a stella sul pavimento, sconfitto. Qualche secondo dopo Derek gli si accoccolò con la testa poggiata sul fianco, fissandolo con quegli occhi innocenti che lo avevano incantato sin dalla prima volta che li aveva incontrati.  
Sbuffò. “You're such a puppy.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt: SPN, Dean e Sam (no-wincest). Serata di relax in una stanza di motel con un solo letto gigante perché era l'unica libera, il che da un lato è imbarazzante, ma dall'altro significa che i cartoni di pizza e le birre e i popcorn non rischiano di ribaltarsi mentre passano il tempo a guardare puntate di Teen Wolf e a criticarle._  
 _Parole: 350_  
 _Note: Dean che si lamenta di Sam che vuole vedere robe da ragazzine doveva esserci._  
  
Ogni tanto Sam e Dean si meritavano del sano e beato relax; come in quell'occasione.   
Avevano fatto fuori, nel giro di un paio di giorni, un Wendigo particolarmente noioso (lo stronzo si cibava di mannari e aveva una rigenerazione più veloce; gli avevano dato fuoco due volte prima di capire che avrebbero dovuto anche tagliare la testa al maledetto per liberarsene), un intero branco di mannari (che per quanto già parzialmente diminuiti nei numeri dal Wendigo erano stati delle belle seccature) e una fottuta strega (avrebbero dovuto capire che c'era qualcosa di strano in un Wendigo che si cibava di mannari, figurarsi se di mezzo non ci doveva essere una di quelle stronze a cui piaceva trafficare con organi e ossa e schifezze varie che lo controllavano come una marionetta).  
L'unico motel del piccolo paese nel mezzo del niente in cui erano finiti per quella snervante caccia multipla, non aveva neppure una camera doppia con letti matrimoniali e con la stazza di Sam e Dean, dormire in letti singoli era impensabile. In compenso, la “suite” era libera, e aveva un letto abbastanza grande che dormire per la prima volta in almeno venti anni nello stesso letto non sarebbe stato imbarazzante per nessuno dei due. (E in fondo si trattava di una sola notte!)  
L'adrenalina della caccia, comunque, stava tenendo svegli entrambi. Motivo per cui, alle tre del mattino, Sam e Dean stavano stravaccati sul letto a giocare a carte, un cartone di pizza mezza mangiata (metà meat lover e metà veggie) e un paio di lattine di birra finite abbandonate sul pavimento. Alla tv davano una ridicola maratona su un altrettanto ridicolo telefilm per ragazzine con mannari ridicoli e con una storia d'amore alla Romeo e Giulietta che più ridicola e poco veritiera non si poteva concepire (Samantha a volte era una tale teenager in con la sindrome premestruale).   
Ma Dean e Sam si stavano divertendo come poche volte negli ultimi anni. Tanto per cambiare, Sam e Dean erano felici. Sam a volte si chiedeva perchè si doveva soffrire così tanto nella vita per saper apprezzare davvero momenti come quelli.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt: The Avengers, Steve/Pepper. __Tony è impegnato in una missione, Pepper è malata, e lui ha chiesto a Steve se andava a darle un’occhiata._  
 _Parole: 295_  
 _Note: Ero partita con un'idea. Ma la cosa si stava allungando troppo quindi... Boh, sembrano due cose che non c'entrano nulla tra loro legate insieme._  
  
Non era una novità che a Steve piacessero le persone con un certo carisma. Peggy, Bucky ed Howard erano esempi di persone che in passato Steve aveva ammirato e amato profondamente; risvegliarsi “nel futuro” non aveva certo cambiato questa abitudine, lo dimostrava quanto facilmente, dopo New York, gli era riuscito di affezionarsi agli Avengers. C'era una persona per cui, invece, non aveva previsto di provare sentimenti: Pepper Potts. Non era spesso alla torre dopo la rottura con Tony, ma capitava che passasse per rimproverarlo qualche volte e si erano trovati spesso a chiacchierare in quelle occasioni. Pepper era decisamente una donna con un certo polso, lo dimostrava il fatto che riuscisse a convincere Tony a fare cose la maggior parte delle volte che lei gliele chiedeva.  
Fu per questo inaspettato affezionarsi a lei e alle loro chiacchierate, cosa che lo indusse ad accettare la richiesta di Tony di assistere Pepper mentre lui era impegnato a gestire le SI per qualche giorno a causa di una brutta influenza della donna.  
“Steve, non c'è bisogno che resti qui. Davvero, prometto che resterò a letto e riposerò.”  
Lui la fissò perplesso, un tablet ancora tenuto in bilico sulle gambe, una fazzoletto in una mano e l'altra occupata a digitare. “Senza offesa, ma certe cose ti accomunano davvero tanto a Tony. Forza.” disse, la mano tesa in attesa del device.  
Lei sbuffò in modo adorabile. “Ma me lo ridarai appena mi sveglio!” aggiunse affondando tra le coperte.   
“Dopo che avrai dormito e mangiato, forse potrai giocare ancora un po'. Forse.” rispose sistemandole le coperte.  
“E chiamerò Tony per dirgli che ha ragione quando dice che sei una mamma chioccia.” borbottò ad occhi chiusi con un sorriso furbo.  
Steve rise di cuore. Era bello avere qualcuno di cui prendersi cura.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. 'Sarà Stilinski Hale o Hale Stilinski? Manca meno di una settimana al matrimonio ma Stiles e Derek ancora non si sono messi d'accordo._  
 _Parole: 170_  
 _Note: solo dialoghi perchè non mi è venuto di scriverci altro. E boh. Mi sembra sia uscita una cosa alquanto scema._  
  
“Allora ragazzi, avete deciso?”  
“Cosa papà?”  
“Sarà Stilinski-Hale o Hale-Stilinski.”  
“Oh no, ti prego papà...”  
“Stiles, avanti, il nome Hale ha già una maledizione abbastanza pesante sulla sua testa!”  
“Perchè Stilinski invece è tanto meno una maledizione da pronunciare.”  
“STILES!”  
“DEREK”  
“Manca una settimana al matrimonio e state ancora litigando su questo. Riesco a capire perchè Erica dice che siete le persone più irritanti e adorabili di questo pianeta.”  
“Papà, davvero, devi spiegarglielo! Non puoi davvero lasciare che Derek condanni la nostra prole ad avere come primo cognome il mio! Porterebbe solo alla continuazione della tradizione di famiglia dei nomi orribili come il mio e il tuo! TI PREGO!”  
“Stiles, il mio albero genealogico è pieno di buchi, un nome particolare non sarà certo una condanna così terribile al confronto con la morte.”  
“Facile per te dirlo, non hai vissuto tutta la tua vita con un nome come il mio!”  
“Ma ti chiamano tutti Stiles!”  
“E a scuola con i professori come la metti.”  
“YEP, più irritanti che adorabili!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

__ Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. (Au) Lo Sheriffo porta Stiles al canile, perchè come regalo di compleanno il figlio non fa che parlare di voler un cane. John pensa che Stiles sceglierà un innocuo cucciolo...peccato che non succeda proprio così: il figlio sceglie Derek, un pitbull di 4 anni con segni di bruciature ovunque e un'indole brontolona. Incredibilmente, vanno d'accordo.  
Parole: 790  
Note: questo era un prompt da long. Davvero, meritava più tempo e più parole, ma è giusto che dia attenzione anche ad altri prompt quindi mi fermo qui.

  
“Non posso crederci che me lo lascerai fare.” esclamò Stiles fissando le gabbie, i cani tutti in agitazione che cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Sei abbastanza grande per prenderti cura da solo di un cane, Stiles. E se non ne sarai in grado, sarà troppo tardi, sarà una tua responsabilità e quindi te la accollerai!” rispose lo Sceriffo, appoggiato alla porta della stanza con accanto la ragazza di turno al canile.

John fissò suo figlio fermarsi di fronte ad ogni gabbia, lasciare il tempo al cane di annusare la sua mano e fare un paio di carezze tra le grate ad ogni singolo animale. Era convinto, che come ogni teenager esistente sul pianeta terra, Stiles avrebbe scelto una palletta di pelo di pochi mesi, adorabile e che avrebbe probabilmente fatto colpo anche sui passanti quando lo avrebbe portato a fare passeggiate o quando avrebbero giocato con lui in giardino.  
Fu preso in contro piede, quindi, quando Stiles si fermò di fronte alla gabbia di un pitbull parecchio malandato che non era più un cucciolo da almeno un paio di anni; l'animale non si era neppure scomposto alla presenza di Stiles. Aveva aperto un occhio solo quando Stiles aveva bussato piano sul fianco della gabbia, aveva sbuffato un mezzo brontolio e se n'era tornato a dormire pacifico. Suo figlio rimase per qualche secondo a parlare col cane, la mano sempre vicino alla gabbia nella speranza che l'animale gliela annusasse (che fosse per far felice Stiles e liberarsi di lui per poter tornare a dormire o per reale interesse, a Stiles ovviamente non interessava).  
“Come si chiama questo?” Chiese alla ragazza.  
“Derek. Non è molto socievole a dire il vero.” ridacchiò lei.  
“Da quanto è qui al canile?” continuò Stiles senza smettere di fissare Derek.

“Quasi un anno e mezzo. Ora che mi ci fai pensare, è il cane che è qui da più tempo.” rispose demoralizzata. “Davvero, è un peccato, ma non sono molte le persone che vogliono avere a che fare con un cane testardo come lui. Non aiutano le bruciature.”  
“Sai come se l'è procurate?”  
“Cercava di portare fuori i suoi fratelli dalla casa in fiamme. Sai, quel caso del piromane che incendiava le case dei ricchi della contea? Lui è l'unico sopravvissuto dell'incendio in cui lo hanno preso. Quando ha capito che i suoi fratelli erano morti ha attaccato il piromane. Stava poco distante dalla casa a guardarla bruciare...”  
Ora che ci pensava, John ricordava quel caso. Il cane si era ripreso effettivamente bene, in fondo. Ciò che lo preoccupava, ovviamente, era l'espressione sul viso di suo figlio. “Stiles, figliolo, forse è meglio...”  
“Voglio lui.” lo interruppe. Appunto. Lo sceriffo sospirò pesantemente.  
  
Portare a casa Derek fu più semplice di quanto John avesse pensato. Una volta messo il collare, Derek aveva camminato accanto a Stiles senza neppure il bisogno che suo figlio lo dirigesse davvero. Non si aspettava che il cane sarebbe stato così tranquillo, ma nei giorni successivi scoprì che Stiles e Derek andavano abbastanza d'accordo.  
Certo, Derek più che altro dormiva ai piedi del letto di Stiles e gli dava delle testate leggere sulle gambe quando voleva uscire, ma Stiles passava comunque del tempo a parlargli, coccolarlo e cercare di farlo giocare in giardino.

Derek era poco interessato, ma Stiles lo portava talmente all'esasperazione che dopo aver visto Stiles andare a recuperare la pallina al suo posto per almeno un'ora, si alzava e pigramente andava a prenderla per riportargliela. Faceva tutto senza fretta, camminando come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo; lasciava la palla ai piedi di Stiles e si avvicinava al porta sul retro abbaiando una singola volta, prima di sedersi e aspettare che Stiles rinunciasse e lo lasciasse tornare in casa a dormire.  
Un pomeriggio Stiles aveva semplicemente rinunciato dopo aver lanciato la palla una decina di volte e si era steso nell'erba cosparsa di foglie secche (John gli aveva chiesto anche di ripulire il giardino dalle foglie, ma Stiles, da bravo adolescente, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo). La palla stava ancora esattamente dove l'aveva lanciata un paio di minuti prima. John lo fissò dalla finestra; non sapeva cosa stesse farfugliando Stiles, ma sapeva che stava di nuovo parlando con Derek come ormai era sua abitudine fare.  
Il cane se ne stava seduto tranquillo a fissarlo a qualche metro di distanza, come faceva ogni singolo pomeriggio quando Stiles tentava di farlo giocare come un cane qualsiasi. Si sorprese quando vide Derek alzarsi, andare col suo solito passo tranquillo verso la pallina, raccoglierla e dare un buffetto alla mano di Stiles prima di lasciarci cadere l'oggetto. Ancora di più si sorprese quando il cane decise di stendersi sopra Stiles.  
La risata felice di Stiles si sentì per tutto il vicinato.

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Prompt: Supernatural, Charlie/Becky. Scambio di email._   
_Parole: 265_   
_Note: ci ho provato con tutta me stessa ma ne è uscita comunque una schifezzuola insulsa. Sorry. L'unica parte che mi convince è la battuta sull'eterosessualità e Dean._

  
Era nato tutto con un semplice scambio di mail. Becky le aveva dato il benvenuto come admin della community di Supernatural a cui si era unita e ne erano seguite una serie di e-mail una più delirati dell'altra. Passare alle chat e agli sms da quel momento era stato semplice. Insomma, Becky era menzionata nei libri, Charlie sapeva che lei aveva incontrato i Winchester, e aveva accettato facilmente le novità sulle vite dei Winchester e il fatto che Charlie li avesse incontrati. Come potevano non essere legate da quella esperienza in comune!  
Il tutto si era complicato ulteriormente la prima volta che si erano incontrate ad una Con. Avevano passato tutto il tempo a fangirlare tra gli stand della fiera, per poi continuare in un eterno pigiama party le loro folleggianti nottate. Becky non era neppure davvero il tipo di Charlie ed era convinta al 100% che Becky fosse tanto etero che Dean avrebbe potuto essere invidioso di quanto etero fosse. Non si aspettava certo che di punto in bianco Becky la baciasse. E ancora meno aspettato era che Charlie rispondesse senza neppure pensarci. Sembrava solo la cosa più giusta che avesse fatto... beh, perlomeno negli ultimi 6 mesi, quindi aveva continuato e continuato e, beh, CONTINUATO!  
La mattina dopo, ancora nude nello stesso letto, si erano fissate per qualche istante prima che Becky scoppiasse a ridere. “Siamo così Sastiel.”  
Charlie la fissò perplessa per un attimo prima di ricordare che il giorno prima Charlie aveva fatto il cosplay di Castiel e Becky quello di Sam. Scosse la testa sorridendo prima di baciarla di nuovo.

 


	14. Chapter 14

__Prompt: Crossover SPN/MCU, Charlie/Darcy. Darcy compra giocattoli erotici nerd.   
Parole: 165  
Note: non so scriver crack.

  
“Charlie, che ne dici di questi?”  
Darcy stava stesa a pancia in giù sul letto, il portatile aperto di fronte a lei che le illuminava il viso. Charlie, fino a qualche istante prima stava cucendo uno dei suoi prossimi cosplay e non le stava prestando la minima attenzione nonostante Darcy fosse praticamente nuda sopra le lenzuola.  
“Questi cosa?” chiese alzando lo sguardo.  
Darcy le fece cenno di avvicinarsi con un dito e Charlie si andò a sedere accanto a lei, una mano che si appoggiava in automatico sulla schiena nuda dell'altra.  
“Questi qui!” aggiunse indicando lo schermo.  
Charlie la fissò boccheggiando per qualche istante prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
“Vuoi davvero comprare dei dildo a tema Avengers?”  
“Perchè no? Se preferisci qualcos'altro c'è un sito su cui puoi modellarne uno personalizzato e farci stampare quel che ti pare.”  
“Voglio sapere come hai trovato questa roba?”  
“Charlie, darling, non ho dovuto cercare nulla. Mi ha passato i link Stark in persona.”  
“NON VOGLIO SAPERE! LALALA!”

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. (Teen!AU). Sherlock viene preso in giro (perfino colpito) perché troppo "diverso". John, ragazzo popolare, decide di difenderlo anche se non lo conosce. Come ringraziamento, una volta rimasti soli, Sherlock lo bacia!_  
 _Parole: 340_  
 _Note: fluff regna sovrano qui. Ma boh, mi sembra una cosa molto banale._  
  
Era la terza volta che a scuola gli rompevano il labbro ma a Sherlock non importava tanto; sapeva che erano tutti un gruppo di falliti che non avrebbero mai raggiunto nulla nelle loro vite. Lui, invece, un giorno avrebbe dimostrato che col suo cervello poteva fare tutto! Che non era diverso, ma speciale e unico e migliore. Questo pensava Sherlock ogni volta che sentiva le lacrime salirgli agli occhi per colpa delle spinte e dei pugni che riceveva.  
Quel giorno, però, il colpo che qualche istante prima pensava gli avrebbe lasciato un occhio nero, non arrivò mai a toccarlo.  
“Lasciatelo stare!” disse invece una voce vicina a lui.   
Sherlock aprì gli occhi -non si era neppure accorto di averli chiusi. Di fronte a lui, dandogli le spalle, stava uno di quei ragazzi popolari che avevano sempre degli amici intorno con cui chiacchierare. Sherlock non sapeva neppure perchè questo tizio in particolare fosse popolare. Insomma, i maglioni che indossava erano talmente ridicoli, seppure sembrassero particolarmente morbidi e caldi.  
Ancora più incomprensibile era per Sherlock che lo stesse difendendo; non si conoscevano neppure.  
“Vieni.” aggiunse lo sconosciuto trascinandolo fuori con sé in giardino. “Stai bene?” continuò quando furono soli.  
Sherlock annuì appena e il ragazzo che aveva di fronte sorrise. 

“Io sono John.” disse porgendogli la mano. Sherlock la accettò e cercò di ritrovare le parole, ma era momentaneamente entrato in panico -anche se non ne sapeva il perchè- e invece di rispondere si tirò solo addosso John e lo baciò a stampo per qualche secondo. Poi gli lasciò di colpo la mano per ritornare dentro la scuola, le orecchie che già si riscaldavo per l'imbarazzo. Perchè doveva essere un tale disastro con le altre persone?!  
“Ehy, ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio per un the?” gli urlò alle spalle John seguendolo. Sherlock si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio, annuì senza neppure voltarsi e riprese a camminare. “Allora ci vediamo dopo all'uscita.” aggiunse John prima che Sherlock voltasse l'angolo del corridoio, diretto neppure lui di preciso sapeva dove.  
Cosa diavolo era appena successo?

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock, Sexyshop!AU. John cliente e Sherlock proprietario._  
 _Parole: 140_  
 _Note: Mi piace come è uscita._  
  
A Sherlock non importava molto del suo sexyshop. Era una fonte facile di guadagni, ma lui non capiva le perversioni delle gente. In realtà non capiva neppure il perchè del sesso, prima di incontrare John. 

La prima volta che lo vide, John Watson era uno qualsiasi dei tanti clienti che passavano per il suo negozio, ma per qualche ragione lui aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Sembrava allo stesso tempo completamente al di fuori del suo elemento con quei suoi maglioni ridicoli, eppure a suo agio come poche persone erano quando di solito passavano per il suo negozio a fare compere.   
Non aveva neppure idea di come fosse successo; solo, prima John era diventato un cliente fisso, poi avevano cenato insieme un paio di volte e, infine, John aveva fatto scoprire a Sherlock perchè la gente fosse così ossessionata dal sesso.

 


	17. Chapter 17

__ Prompt: Crossover SPN/MCU, Charlie/Darcy. Una serata romantica è quella avvolte in una coperta con cioccolata calda e biscotti a fare maratone di telefilm.   
Parole: 175  
Note: queste due donna.

 

Quando Darcy entrò in casa le luci erano soffuse, il pavimento era tappezzato di coperte e cuscini e c'era profumo di biscotti fatti in casa e cioccolata.  
“Scegli un film, la cioccolata è quasi pronta!” urlò Charlie dalla cucina.  
“OH GOSH, Charlie! Hai organizzato un'altra serata romantica? Mi stai viziando troppo, è la quarta questo mese!” esclamò correndo in cucina, lasciando scarpe, giacca e borsa dove capitava, prima di abbracciare alle spalle Charlie e riempirla di baci sul collo.  
“Ti ho già detto che sei la mia persona preferita nell'universo, vero?”

“Almeno un paio di volte solo nelle ultime 24 ore. Ma conto di sentirtelo dire di nuovo più tardi nello stesso modo in cui me l'hai detto questa mattina a letto.”  
Darcy ridacchiò e portò le mani dalla pancia piatta di Charlie al suo seno. “Oppure potremmo fare ORA un replay di ciò che abbiamo fatto questa mattina e bere la cioccolata davanti a un film dopo.”  
Charlie ci pensò un istante. “Non possiamo usare la cioccolata in modo creativo nel mentre?”  
“ANDATA!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

__ Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Songfic "Who are you really?" Mikky Ecco.  
Parole: 590 (senza contare le citazioni alla canzone)  
Note: E da una richiesta semplice, siccome io interpreto le canzoni sempre a modo mio, ne è uscita una AU con Stiles con poteri magici che si trasferisce a Beacon Hills dove Derek è l'Alpha di un branco tutto suo. (perchè nella porta della mia stanza c'è scritto ufficio complicazione cose semplici) 

 

_So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control_

_And make decisions that you think are your own_

_ You are a stranger here, why have you come? _

  
  
Stiles non vedeva Beacon Hills da prima di scoprire di avere poteri magici; per molto era stato distante, costretto dal bisogno di imparare a controllarsi a stare distante da quella che quando era piccolo aveva considerato la sua casa. Ormai era uno straniero lì, ma si sentiva legato a quella terra, quasi richiamato. Per questo era tornato e per questo si era preparato ad affrontare il giudizio dell'Alpha del territorio.  
Aveva sentito parlare parecchio di Derek Hale, di come aveva ripristinato il suo branco sterminato dai Cacciatori guadagnandosi il loro rispetto e il loro aiuto nel mantenere l'equilibrio nell'intera contea. Essere l'emissario di un branco così conosciuto e rispettato avrebbe avuto molti pro e altrettanti contro, ma se davvero questo Hale era all'altezza della sua fama, valeva la pena di sopportare le conseguenze dell'essere conosciuti nell'ambiente.  


  
_ Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun _

_Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say_

 

_Who, who are you really?_

_And where are you going?_

_I've got nothing left to prove_

_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_

_See me bare my teeth for you_

_ Who, who are you? _

  
  
“Perchè sei qui?” Chiese Derek, il resto del branco intorno a lui in quella che sembrava una disposizione casuale, ma era ovviamente uno schema di attacco. L'Alpha al centro in posizione di comando, i due beta con più esperienza e potenza nel corpo a corpo ai suoi lati, i due beta più veloci sulle ali laterali leggermente nelle retrovie e, infine, la banshee e la cacciatrice con la balestra dietro di loro in quanto elementi più a rischio del gruppo.  
“Vi manca un Emissario.”  
“Da dove arriva questa informazione?”  
“Dalla sorella di Deaton.”  
Derek lo fissò per qualche secondo in silenzio. “Dimostra quel che vali.” aggiunse con un cenno a due dei suoi beta.  
Bloccarli fu piuttosto semplice. Ormai gli bastavano pochi granelli di polvere di sorbo per creare in pochi istanti barriere contro, beh, qualsiasi cosa sovrannaturale, più o meno.  
“Una sfida più impegnativa? Magari contro quel Kanima che vi sta creando tanti problemi da qualche settimana?” chiese sorridendo soddisfatto.  


  
_ Now you're moving on and you say you're alone _

_Suspicious that this string is moving your bones_

_We are the fire, we see how they run_

_See how they run, lift me higher, let me look at the sun_

_Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say_

 

_Who, who are you really?_

_And where are you going?_

_I've got nothing left to prove_

_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_

_See me bare my teeth for you_

_See me bare my teeth_

  
Erano passati mesi da quando Stiles era diventato ufficialmente l'Emissario del branco; il problema Kanima era un ricordo e com'era previsto, la fama del branco aveva portato ad un altro paio di situazioni spinose, ma con l'aumentare dell'alchimia all'interno del gruppo, era diventato anche più semplice gestire quel genere di cose.  
In particolare, per quanto Derek lo negasse, le cose tra lui e l'Alpha erano diventate alquanto interessanti. Era impossibile non accorgersi di quanto fosse attraente Hale e quando aveva dei momenti in cui si apriva, Stiles poteva facilmente vedere la persona che era stato prima che Kate Argent riducesse la sua famiglia ad un albero genealogico bruciato.  
Ma Kate, beh... Derek diceva di aver superato la cosa, ma aveva ancora un serio problema di fiducia; a volte riusciva ad essere sospettoso dell'intero branco figurarsi di Stiles che era l'ultimo arrivato e aveva le capacità magiche per controllarlo davvero a suo piacimento, con i giusti accorgimenti.  
Aveva approfittato di una sessione privata tra loro due di allenamento per mettere in pratica la sua mossa con Derek; lo aveva atterrato con un trucchetto, si era seduto sul petto dell'Alpha e lo aveva fissato negli occhi con sfida.  
“Sappiamo entrambi che ci stai girando attorno troppo su questa cosa. Non ti fidi di me, sei rimasto scottato in passato. Ma le uniche fiamme qui, siamo noi che bruciamo gli altri. Sai quanto un rapporto di quel genere tra noi due porterebbe stabilità al branco; perchè non vuoi darci una possibilità, allora?” Ad ogni parola avvicinava il volto a quello di Derek un po' di più. “Abbiamo così tanto potenziale.” gli sussurrò praticamente sulle labbra.  
La risposta alla sua domanda arrivò quando Derek invertì le posizioni e lo schiacciò al pavimento, praticamente divorandogli la bocca.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, fem!Sterek. Entrambe sono misteriosamente attratte dal bosco di Beacon Hills, dove vanno appena possono. Per studiare, per leggere, per passeggiare o stare un po' da sole. Qualcosa le attira lì come un beacon (see what I did there?). Ed è lì, naturalmente, che si incontrano._  
 _Parole: 200_  
 _Note: Alla fine per fem!Derek ho deciso di andare di Daria come nome. C'è già Stiles col nome strano sostituito sempre dal suo soprannome. Plus, cervello ha un po' interpretato come gli pareva il prompt._  
  
Quando si erano incontrate per la prima volta sul vecchio ceppo nel mezzo della foresta, Stiles aveva pensato che forse era quello il motivo per cui era sempre stata misteriosamente attratta dagli alberi della riserva di Beacon Hills. Daria, dopo mesi di incontri proprio a quel ceppo, aveva ammesso di aver sentito a sua volta quella inspiegabile voglia di addentrarsi nel bosco, che la tormentava ancora ogni volta che non riuscivano a trovare il tempo di incontrarsi.  
Ormai passavano la maggior parte del loro tempo lì, insieme, facendo tutto con la compagnia l'una dell'altra e del vecchio ceppo, lo stesso ceppo su cui si diedero, dopo mesi di inutile girare intorno alla cosa, un primo timido bacio. Da quel giorno, la necessità di incontrarsi nella foresta si era affievolita; in compenso, iniziarono a vivere la loro relazione come una coppia qualsiasi di adolescenti, ignare di aver dato il via alla rinascita di un albero che si alimentava di energia e di averlo cibato della più potente e pura: la nascita di un nuovo amore.  
In molti si chiesero il perchè dell'improvvisa serie di fortunati eventi che colpirono Beacon Hills, nessuno sapeva però che era tutto merito di Daria e Stiles.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Prompt: MCU, Thorki. "Del resto, Loki, come tutti gli dei e demoni del mondo nordico, non decide il proprio destino, è solo una pedina del fato: come rivela all'Uomo Ragno in una storia dove i due si alleano per salvare la figlia di Loki, egli fa del male non perché gli piace ma perché altro non può fare."_  
 _Parole: 160_  
 _Note: e ne è uscita questa roba angsteggiante._   
  
“Perchè lo fai?” gli chiese un giorno Thor durante l'ennesima battaglia, solo loro due l'uno contro l'altro, vicini, occhi negli occhi, come sempre in posizione di stallo.  
Loki aveva sorriso malinconico; era così tanto tempo che Thor gli mancava. Gli unici momenti che poteva ancora passare con lui erano quelli delle loro battaglie. Lottava con lui fino allo stremo solo per poterci passere più tempo possibile.  
“È nella mia natura,” disse colpendolo grazie ad uno dei suoi trucchi. “fratello.” aggiunse in un sospirò prima di sferrare un altro colpo che ferì la gamba di Thor.  
Era tempo ormai che Loki non faceva più del male perchè gli piaceva; non poteva far altro che fare del male purtroppo. Anche quando non voleva farlo, sentiva una forza più potente, qualcosa di inspiegabile e incontrollabile, portarlo a compiere azioni riprovevoli. Se solo fosse esistito un modo per lottare contro quella forza, Loki avrebbe finalmente smesso di ferire sia se stesso che Thor.

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Prompt:<https://33.media.tumblr.com/6bb4ae153c7a84a4b54c7134d7aacad4/tumblr_mxmr70vNZm1r6y72ko1_400.jpg>_  
 _Parole: 90 parole_  
 _Note: e io feci il miracolo di Natale e mi uscì dopo millenni una vera e propria drabble. Sorry se è così corta e/o così scema._  
  
“Ripetimi ancora perchè diavolo lo sto facendo?”  
“Perchè abbiamo deciso di fare foto da mandare alle nostre famiglie?”  
“No, ripetimi perchè c'è bisogno che io porti una dannatissima barba bianca finta e un dannato cappello da Babbo Natale.”  
“Andiamo, Derek, senti un po' il clima natalizio.”  
“Stiles, cosa diavolo è questa musica?”  
“Il mio cappello che suona? Avanti, ora sorridi e dì Cheesy Christmas!”  
“...”  
“Eddai Derek, torna qui, sei venuto male nella foto.”  
“Non se ne parla, manda quella se proprio ci tieni!”  
“Ti pago in natura!”  
“NOPE!”

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. Dean e Cas si conoscono tramite messaggi lasciati sul banco. Dean gli scrive la sera e Cas risponde la mattina ma non si sono mai incontrati._  
 _Parole: 145_  
 _Note:assurdamente meh, questo schifo..._  
  
La scuola serale era una palla e non c'era da stupirsi se Dean spesso finisse col disegnare o scrivere sul banco. La cosa stupefacente, fu scoprire che qualcuno non solo aveva lasciato il suo disegno stilizzato dell'Impala sul banco dalla sera precedente, ma ci aveva anche lasciato un messaggio sotto. Era iniziata così la sua relazione con Cas. Non aveva idea di chi fosse, ma per mesi si lasciarono messaggi sul banco, finchè non presero coraggio e scambiarono i numeri di telefono. Da quel momento si erano scritti sempre più spesso, avevano chiacchierato per ore al telefono (la voce di Cas che faceva cose assurde a Dean), ma avevano mantenuto l'abitudine di scriversi messaggi sul banco, anche quando, infine, si erano decisi ad incontrarsi e Dean aveva caricato per la prima volta Cas nell'Impala all'uscita da scuola. Da quella volta, divenne il loro appuntamento fisso.

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. Cas e Dean adottano Claire. Cas non sa come comportarsi perché Claire sembra rifiutarlo in maniera abbastanza feroce._  
 _Parole: 260_  
 _Note: son finita col scriverne una AU. In cui Claire era stata cresciuta dal gemello di Cas (Jimmy) fino alla scomparsa misteriosa di Jimmy. La madre di Claire se n'era andata quando lei era piccola perchè sì. E Cas e Dean hanno una relazione da un paio di anni perchè sì._  
  
Cas si gettò sul letto di peso; Dean, che leggeva una delle sue vecchissime copie di uno dei romanzi di Vonnegut, lo fissò perplesso.  
“Indovino: hai di nuovo litigato con Claire.”  
“Non riesco a capire cosa sbaglio con lei, Dean.” borbottò ancora con la faccia contro il cuscino.  
Dean mise il segnalibro tra le pagine e poggiò il libro sul comodino, prima di girarsi sul fianco e iniziare a carezzare i capelli di Cas.  
“È una teenager, Cas. Ogni cosa che farai con lei sarà sbagliata nella sua testa. Se le dirai che potrà fare quel che vuole, farà errori per cui in futuro ti darà la colpa perchè non le hai impedito di farli e se invece le dirai quello che non potrà fare, ti rinfaccerà a vita che glielo hai impedito e lei per ripicca l'ha fatto comunque ed è quindi di nuovo colpa tua.”  
Castiel alzò il viso solo per guardarlo male. “Non mi stai aiutando, Dean.”  
Lui sorrise e si abbassò per baciarlo.  
“Le cose non le andavano bene neppure con Jimmy; Claire è una ragazza problematica. Ma non per questo tu devi smettere di fare il genitore preferendo il piacerle, al fare la cosa giusta. Il tuo compito è rimettere insieme i pezzi quando farà casino, supportare le sue scelte e cercare di impedirle al limite del possibile di fare errori irreparabili.”  
“Ma tu le piaci.” si lagnò Cas rifugiandosi contro il fianco di Dean, che ridacchiò.  
“Le piacerò meno quando le dirò che non guiderà mai la mia Baby, neppure quando avrà la patente.” 

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. (Potterlock) Sherlock se la cava molto bene in pozioni. John vuole una mano con la sua Amortentia... per essere sicuro che funzioni chiede a Sherlock che profumo senta._  
 _Parole: 155_  
 _Note: solo dialoghi anche per questo fill._  
  
“Sono sicuro di aver di nuovo sbagliato qualcosa.”  
“John, il colore e la consistenza sono quelli giusti, cosa ti fa pensare di aver sbagliato questa volta?”  
“Il fatto che quello bravo in pozioni sei tu?”  
“Allora dovresti ascoltarmi se ti dico che questa pozione è perfetta. Ho seguito ogni singolo passaggio che hai fatto per la preparazione ed era tutto perfetto! Ti sei anche ricordato tutte le correzioni che ti ho annotato sul bordo del libro.”  
“Ti prego, Sherlock, prova solo a vedere cosa senti annusandola!”  
“Uff... Va bene!”  
“... Quindi?”  
“Sì, ci sono le cose giuste.”  
“Sei sicuro? Quali sono?”  
“Ehm. The nero, inchiostro e...”  
“E cosa?”  
“Lana.”  
“Come si fa a sentire l'odore della lana?”  
“Non una lana qualsiasi... Quella dei tuoi maglioni.”  
“Oh... OH!”  
“...”  
“Io ci sento l'odore del lucido per legno, il profumo di libri vecchi e la puzza dell'aula di pozioni alla fine di una lezione.”  
“Oh...”  
“Già.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. Castiel è un ricco uomo d'affari. Dean è il suo autista._  
 _Parole: 85_  
 _Note: e ho fatto un primo esperimento di scrittura in inglese; è davvero breve, ma ho preferito non rischiar troppo con questo esperimento. Già così non idea di quanto sia uno schifo ciò che ho scritto a livello di costruzione delle frasi._  
  
“Where to, Sir?  
“Dean, please, I’ve told you-” sighed Castiel, entering the car.  
“Not to call you Sir. Yeah, I know, I’m just messing around with you, Cas” said Dean, turning around to wink at him with a shit eating grin.  
“Dean.”, Cas replied, with his best warning voice.  
“Okay okay, got it. Where to?”  
“Home, please.”  
“Oh, so you DO want to mess around with me.”  
“DEAN!”  
Dean bursted into laughter. Messing around with Cas was too much fun. In every possible way. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

_Prompt: Supernatural, Sabriel. Gabriel decide di cosplayrare Thranduil, per carnevale e, per farlo, passa la giornata sulle spalle di Sam._  
 _Parole: 210_  
 _Note: Ecco. Crack. Scritto male, ma crack._  
  
Sam cercò di risistemare il peso di Gabriel sulle sue spalle in modo impercettibile, ma l'istante in cui iniziò a muovere le spalle, Gabe gli diede l'ennesima tallonata sul petto.  
“Alce, stai fermo o non riesco a mantenere la mia posizione dritta e fiera.”  
“In realtà Thranduil cavalcava un cervo.” lo corresse sbuffando, l'abito da Re degli Elfi di Gabe che gli irritava la pelle del collo con tutte le perline e le cuciture dettagliate su cui il suo fidanzato aveva lavorato per ore e ore. Eppure il costume di Sam era spesso tanto che ci stava facendo la sauna! Come facevano ad essere così fastidiose quelle dannate perline?!  
Gabe si sporse in avanti, facendo finire in bocca a Sam una manciata dei capelli biondi della sua lunga parrucca.  
“Sì, ma tu sei un alce perchè lo dico io e in quanto alce devi fare silenzio, sorridere e ascoltare i comandi del tuo Re!”  
Sam si limitò a regalargli una delle sue famose bitch face.  
“Oppure tieni questa espressione. Ti rende anche un alce più credibile!”  
Sam emise quello che poteva essere un misto tra un muggito di mucca e un barrito di elefante, prima di partire in una semi-corsa che fece quasi cadere Gabe dalle sue spalle.  
“OLTRAGGIO, OLTRAGGIO!”

 


	27. Chapter 27

_Prompt: Crossover Sherlock/SPN. "John, per l'amor del cielo, è proprio necessario lavorare ancora con i Winchester?" "Sei molte cose, Sherlock, ma non un cacciatore di demoni."_  
 _Parole: 140_  
 _Note: no, ma io Sherlock lo so scrivere Ic, sì sì, crediamoci. (sorry, crack scritto male perchè non so scrivere crack.)_  
  
“John, per l'amor del cielo, è davvero necessario chiamare i Winchester?”  
John lo fissò storto dalla poltrona dov'era seduto.  
“Sei molte cose, Sherlock, ma non un cacciatore di demoni.”  
Sherlock sbuffò, continuando a camminare nervosamente nel salotto del 221B. “Ma non siamo neppure sicuri sia un demone.”  
“Oh, avanti, non prendere in giro la tua intelligenza, Sherlock! Hai risolto alcuni dei crimini più efferati che siano avvenuti a Londra negli ultimi anni e non vuoi ammettere che abbiamo un demone intrappolato di fronte alla porta di entrata?! Non è che ci son molte cose che si possono bloccare con una trappola del diavolo!”  
Sherlock sbuffò di nuovo, sedendosi di fronte al computer. “Sono sicuro che se riescono a dire un esorcismo quei due Neanderthal posso farcela anche da solo!”  
“Cristo Santo! Sherlock, chiama immediatamente Sam!”  
“Ma Jawn!”  
“SHERLOCK, ORA!”

 


	28. Chapter 28

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. (Adopted!Claire AU). Claire si rifugia nel letto di Dean quando Cas è fuori per lavoro e la sua camera diventa stretta per i troppi incubi._  
 _Parole: 300_  
 _Note: questo fill è una guida sul come farsi cose da soli._  
  
Quando la porta della sua stanza si aprì, Dean si svegliò quasi immediatamente. Rimase immobile in attesa, prima di sentire il letto abbassarsi e qualcuno accoccolarsi contro la sua schiena.  
Cas era fuori per il weekend per partecipare ad una di quelle specie di convention a cui andava ogni tanto, quindi, quella che era appena entrata nel suo letto, era necessariamente Claire.  
“Ehy, Kill Bill, che ci fai qui?” chiese girandosi; lei si sistemò meglio contro il suo petto.  
“Non chiamarmi così.” borbottò solo.  
Lui le carezzò i capelli. “Tutto okay?”  
Claire fece solo di no con la testa, il viso ancora nascosto. “Vuoi parlarne?”  
Rimasero così per qualche secondo prima che lei parlasse di nuovo. “Ho avuto degli incubi orribili nelle ultime notti. Ho sognato di aver ucciso papà, che fosse colpa mia se non c'è più.”  
“Oh, Clarie.” mormorò dandole un bacio sulla testa di capelli spettinati stringendola più forte. “Era solo un incubo, vedrai che prima o poi scopriremo che tuo padre sta benissimo e ha solo deciso di andare a cercare tua madre.”  
“Tu non c'eri quando mi ha detto che non ero sua figlia.” borbottò lei, le lacrime che cominciavano a bagnare la maglia che Dean usava come pigiama.

“Clarie, sono sicuro che c'è un motivo valido. Le persone a volte hanno problemi.”  
“Sì, e vanno a cercare se stesse come fece mamma. E io resterò sola.”  
“Ehy, Kill Bill, guardami negli occhi!” disse dandole un buffetto sulla guancia che attirò l'attenzione di Claire. “Io e Cas allora chi siamo? Perchè non abbiamo intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di te!”  
Lei ci pensò per qualche istante, poi nascose di nuovo il viso sul petto di Dean, stringendolo più forte. E dandogli anche un pizzicotto sul fianco.  
“Smettila di chiamarmi con quel nome!”

 


	29. Chapter 29

_Prompt: MCU, Clint/Coulson. Clint è un pagatissimo attore e Phil il suo manager che cerca di convincerlo ad accettare ruoli anche quando non ha Natasha come co-star._  
 _Parole: 220_  
 _Note: no, ma io non amo Clint. No no._   
  
“NOPE” disse Clint prima di mettere in bocca una manciata di popcorn.  
“Clint, non puoi partecipare solo a film in cui c'è anche Natasha! Solo perchè hai successo e sei strapagato non significa che puoi costringere la gente a trovare una parte anche per lei nel film come condizione per fare parte del cast.” ripetè Phil per la quinta volta nel giro di due settimane.  
“Ma sul set è sempre una noia senza di lei!” si lamentò continuando a mangiare facendo zapping. “E la gente sottovaluta il suo talento! Voglio solo le diano una parte che la metta in buona luce!”  
Phil sospirò sedendosi accanto a Clint sul divano. “Lo so, ma non puoi mettere a rischio la tua carriera per questo. Ti prego, Clint, solo per questa volta, accetta la parte. Questo film ha potenziale, potrebbe farti intascare il tuo primo Oscar. Non vuoi una statuetta da metter sopra il camino?”  
Clint lo fissò seriamente negli occhi per qualche secondo. “Phil, tesoro, casa nostra non ha un camino.” disse con faccia seria, prima di scoppiare a ridere all'espressione esasperata del suo fidanzato e manager. “Okay, okay, va bene! Farò come vuoi tu. Ma devi trovare una parte altrettanto buona in un altro film a Nat! E se mi nominano all'Oscar le farai avere un posto vicino a noi!”

 


	30. Chapter 30

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. (Adopted!Claire AU) Claire odia quando Dean la chiama Kill Bill ma quello che più odia è quando è uno di quei giorni, quelli dove non la prende in giro e sembra chiuso in se stesso._  
 _Parole: 130_  
 _Note: breve, ma fluffosa._  
  
Claire odia quando Dean la chiama Kill Bill. Non sa neppure come sia passato per la testa a Dean di iniziare a chiamarla così; solo, un giorno l'ha fatto, ha visto che la faceva irritare e ha continuato a farlo. Ancora più odiosi, però, erano diventati i giorni in cui Dean non la prendeva in giro per niente. Perchè erano i giorni in cui Dean si chiudeva in se stesso, i giorni in cui neppure una crostata, una birra e un film horror risollevavano il suo morale. In quei giorni Claire semplicemente si dimenticava di non sopportare il suo nomignolo, si accoccolava con lui sul divano e gli chiedeva se aveva voglia di vedere Kill Bill. Era l'unico modo che aveva trovato per far breccia nel pessimo umore di Dean.

 


	31. Chapter 31

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. Cas, Claire e l'indecisione su come addobbare l'albero di natale._  
 _Parole: 335_  
 _Note: ero di fretta, non ho avuto tempo di rileggere. Spero non ci siano cazzate nel mezzo._  
  
Dean era appena rientrato in casa dopo una dura giornata di lavoro e ritrovò il magnifico albero che avevano scelto lui e Cas il giorno prima ancora completamente spoglio di qualsivoglia decorazione. Cas e Claire discutevano frugando tra scatole piene di addobbi e sapeva che al solito quei due non stavano andando d'accordo. Dean odiava i lunedì. Perchè esistevano i lunedì nel calendario? Non potevano esserci, che ne so, due martedì?  
Dean fischiò forte attirando l'attenzione di entrambi. “Indovino o spiegate?”  
Come al solito Claire e Cas iniziarono a parlarsi sopra e poi a discutere tra di loro senza far capire nulla a Dean, cosa che lo portò a fischiare una seconda volta.  
“Cas?”  
“Claire vuole mettere solo le luci bianche invece di quelle colorate.”  
“Non sono una bambina, voglio un albero come quelli che si vedono nelle riviste! Ordinati, con un tema o un colore principale! Non un misto di decorazione di pessimo gusto!”  
“Ma Dean, gli angeli! Vuole solo palline tonde, che cosa ne sarà dei miei angeli?!”  
Dean sopporta altri 15 minuti di discussione prima di trascinare di peso fuori l'albero sotto gli occhi stupiti di entrambi. Tira fuori dalla tasca un accendino e si volta verso di loro. “Le soluzioni disponibili sono queste: 1) non vi mettete d'accordo e io, un rispettabile pompiere, finirò in prigione per aver causato un incendio davanti casa nostra dando fuoco a questo albero del diavolo; 2) concorderete di non essere d'accordo e lascerete decidere a me come decorarlo; 3) vi metterete d'accordo e non sentirò mai più una discussione simile. Il fatto che l'albero sia già fuori e sia l'opzione numero uno rende l'idea di quale sia al momento la mia opzione preferita, quindi avete poco tempo per scegliere una delle altre due alternative.”  
  
Alla fine sull'albero ci sono le luci colorate che vuole Cas, le palline monocolore di Claire e gli angeli di Cas ma che Dean dice di volere per sé sull'albero solo perchè Castiel ha promesso di pagarlo in natura quella notte.

 


	32. Chapter 32

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. (Adopted!Calire AU) La prima lite di Cas e Dean è orribile per Claire. È difficile per lei essere qualcosa di diverso da incazzata ma ha capito che per lei Cas e Dean sono i suoi genitori e vuole i suoi genitori felici e insieme. "Non fate i cazzoni e parlatevi altrimenti marinerò la scuola, di nuovo." "Che vuol dire di nuovo?"_  
 _Parole: 285_  
 _Note: di nuovo, non ho riletto. E sto toccando livelli assurdi di cose random buttate lì._  
  
Quando Claire torna dopo un noioso pomeriggio in giro per centri commerciali, trova Dean e Cas nel bello mezzo della loro prima lite da quando vive con loro. Si siede in cucina, in silenzio, sentendo le urla senza ascoltare davvero cosa sta dicendo. Non le piace intromettersi nei problemi altrui, ma è difficile non essere tremendamente arrabbiata quando sente la porta di casa sbattere e Dean imprecare a mezza voce. Vive con loro ormai da mesi e per quanto sia stupido perchè non è più una bambina, ha iniziato a pensare a Dean e Cas come i suoi genitori; non vuole di nuovo diventare figlia di un genitore single! Come avrebbe vissuto se uno dei due uomini non avesse più fatto parte della sua vita. No, Dean e Cas erano talmente perfetti l'uno per l'altro che solo insieme sarebbero potuti essere felici.  
Quando Dean entra in cucina, non ce la fa davvero a non dire la sua.  
“Non farete stronzate.” borbotta uscendo dalla porta della cucina, recuperando Cas che stava seduto al tavolo del giardino sul retro e trascinandolo di nuovo in casa. “Voi maledetti cazzoni vi parlerete in modo civile e chiarirete qualsiasi cosa vi abbia fatto litigare, altrimenti giuro che marinerò di nuovo la scuola!”  
I due la fissano a bocca aperta per qualche secondo.  
“Che vuol dire di nuovo?! Hai marinato la scuola?” chiede Cas con un'espressione seria.  
“Oh, Kill Bill, l'hai combinata grossa questa volta.” aggiunge Dean incrociando le braccia.  
  
La settimana di punizione che seguì fu l'investimento migliore che Claire avesse mai fatto. Anche se era piuttosto imbarazzante sentire i propri genitori fare sesso riparatore; doveva chiedere a Dean di comprarle delle cuffie migliori. O dei tappi per le orecchie.

 


	33. Chapter 33

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. (Adopted!Claire AU) Claire porta a casa il primo fidanzato, Dean lo accoglie con la doppietta in mano._  
 _Parole: 150_  
 _Note: ammetto di aver fatto una fatica bestiale per scriverla. E penso si veda._  
  
Claire era appena rientrata in casa dopo aver salutato il suo primo vero fidanzato. Non era una cosa successa di proposito quella di Dean e Cas che conoscevano il suddetto ragazzo; semplicemente lui le aveva offerto un passaggio a casa, Castiel era fuori a fare giardinaggio e quando li aveva visti aveva invitato anche il suo fidanzato ad entrare.  
Era andato tutto bene finchè Cas non aveva proposto di spostarsi in cucina per un the.  
“Dovevi proprio pulire la pistola mentre era qui?” chiese esasperata Claire.  
Dean scrollò le spalle. “Ora sa che ce l'ho, che so maneggiarla e che se ti farà del male non avrò timore ad usarla.”  
“ARG! Odio quando fai così!” esclamò uscendo con passo pesante dalla stanza. “Se domani mattina non avrò più un ragazzo sappi che la riterrò una dichiarazione di guerra!”  
  
Fortunatamente per Dean, il mattino dopo non ci furono conseguenze di sorta. 

 


	34. Chapter 34

_Prompt: SPN, AU. Dean è un commesso di un negozio di articoli da regalo. E a natale assumono uno per fingersi babbo natale. Disaster strikes._  
 _Parole: 275_  
 _Note: alias, quella volta in cui hanno scelto Garth per fare Babbo Natale. E quella volta in cui io fallii come sempre a scrivere roba sensata._  
  
Dean fissava quel tizio magrolino che stava indossando il costume da Babbo Natale nello spogliatoio del personale e si chiese cosa si fosse fumata la tizia delle assunzioni quando aveva scelto quel tipo -Garth- per fare il Babbo Natale di quell'anno. Insomma, il costume, lo stesso che avevano usato l'anno precedente per un tizio che era almeno il triplo di lui, gli stava palesemente enorme nonostante le imbottiture che gli avevano procurato, e perfino la barba finta si rifiutava in modo categorico di restare al proprio posto. Dean prevedeva catastrofi.  
Ebbe la conferma dei suoi dubbi prima ancora che iniziasse la prima giornata di lavoro del novellino.   
Prima, cercando di raggiungere la sua postazione, Garth era inciampato sul bordo dei pantaloni che gli stavano troppo lunghi e aveva fatto cadere l'attrezzatura per fare le foto con Babbo Natale; poi, cercando di aiutare a raccogliere il tutto, aveva dimenticato di avere il deretano ben imbottito e con una spinta di sedere aveva fatto cadere il grosso albero di Natale che decorava la zona per i bambini su una pila di finti pacchi regalo decorativi. Se il danno si fosse limitato a ciò le conseguenze non sarebbero state così tragiche, ma una delle lampadine, forse rosicchiata da un topo nel lungo periodo passato nel magazzino, aveva fatto contatto con uno dei tanti fiocchi che decoravano l'albero incendiandolo e in pochi istanti anche l'altamente infiammabile materiale plastico di cui era fatto lo stesso albero aveva preso a bruciare. In meno di trenta secondi erano scattati l'allarme e il sistema antincendio, causando un'improvvisa pioggia all'interno del negozio.  
Dean prevedeva un periodo natalizio decisamente disastroso se quelle erano le premesse.

 


	35. Chapter 35

_Prompt: MCU. L'albero di Natale della Stark tower finisce su forbes, perché definirlo albero di natale è un eufemismo._  
 _Parole: 200_  
 _Note: cosa diavolo ho scritto?_  
  
Tony stava, come spesso capitava, saldando qualcosa quando Pepper entrò nel laboratorio e lasciò una copia di Forbes sul tavolo. Lui si limitò a poggiare ciò che stava usando e alzare la maschera protettiva che aveva indossato, fissando perplesso la rivista.  
“Okay, ho combinato io qualcosa o la gente ce l'ha di nuovo con me?” chiese perplesso.  
“Hanno scritto un articolo sull'albero di Natale della torre.” disse aprendo la rivista, una foto dell'enorme struttura di metallo rosso e oro costellata di luci blu che occupava gran parte dello spazio dell'atrio della torre. “Dicono che è un'ostentazione pacchiana dei tuoi soldi oltre che della tua persona.”  
Tony la fissò perplesso. “Da quando ci importa di quello che pensa la gente? E soprattutto, quando la gente si è dimenticata che sono Tony Stark, di preciso?”  
“Ci importa perchè dicono che tenere acceso quell'affare costa più di tenere accese le luci dell'intera città.”  
“Non mi farai fare una conferenza stampa per spiegare che quelli sono reattori in miniatura e che ognuno di essi produce abbastanza energia per far funzionare almeno un paio di computer in ogni ufficio della torre, vero?”  
Pepper lo fissò con espressione seria. Tony portò le mani al cielo. “OKAY!”

 


	36. Chapter 36

__Promtp: MCU, (Actors!AU) Quando Nick Fury gli ha detto di volere Barton e Romanof nel suo film di Natale Phil ha quasi pianto. Quando gli ha detto il resto del casting lo ha fatto sul serio. E non era un pianto di gioia.  
Parole: 310  
Note: No, ma io non ho recuperato questi bellissimi dettagli da questo commento “perché li ha visti nei magazines ed è moolto incuriosito dalla relazione tra phil e clint, dal legame con Natasha, dagli arresti per aggressione di Bruce, delle foto da divo impenetrabile di Thor (che poi che razza di nome d'arte è Thor) e da quel piacione di Steve Rogers che fa solo film di guerra e il resto del suo tempo lo occupa in beneficenza.” O questi da un altro commento: “Tutti gli attori hanno ricevuto dal fandom un soprannome (ovvero i nomi che dei supereroi del canon: Iron Man, Capitan America...).”  
  
Phil era esaltato. Aveva appena ricevuto la notizia migliore dell'intero anno. Ben due degli attori di cui era manager erano stati scelti per un film di niente meno che Nick Fury. Un'uscita natalizia, aveva detto, il che sarebbe significato un bel budget e altrettanto buone entrate. Phil non aveva neppure letto i copioni prima di passarli a Clint e Nat. Capì quale errore avesse fatto quando alla prima lettura scoprì quali fossero gli altri attori che partecipavano alla produzione.  
Seduti a confabulare in un angolo, stavano Bruce Banner e Tony Stark; il primo, soprannome Hulk, era conosciuto per i suoi arresti causa aggressioni ai paparazzi. Iron Man, il secondo, era rinomato per il suo carisma, il suo essere figlio d'arte e il suo finanziare la ricerca per l'energia pulita. Dall'altro lato della stanza, Thor e Steve Rogers stavano chinati sullo stesso tablet e sembravano confusi dall'oggetto allo stesso modo; Thor, il cui vero nome nessuno conosceva davvero nel settore, aveva iniziato la carriera da modello in Inghilterra prima di iniziare a frequentare un'attrice americana e sfondare in poco tempo anche sul grande schermo. Steve Rogers, suo mito e sogno proibito di ogni manager, era il tanto conosciuto Captain America, l'attore più quotato nei film di guerra e da sempre riconosciuto come uno degli americani più attivi in fatto di beneficenza -neppure il Presidente degli USA partecipava così attivamente a tante iniziative caritatevoli.  
L'unico problema a riunire un gruppo del genere di attori, era che erano tutti carismatici come non mai, tutti testardi zucconi che volevano fare le cose a modo proprio. E lui lo sapeva bene. Clint aveva lavorato in produzioni con tutti loro in passato, seppure con uno di loro alla volta. E, seriamente, non erano bei ricordi quelli che portava con sé.  
Per la prima volta in tanti anni di carriera, Phil voleva piangere e dare le dimissioni.

 


	37. Chapter 37

_Prompt: MCU. (Actors!AU) in cui durante le riprese spunta il fratellastro di Thor e comincia a rubare roba dal set._  
 _Parole: 245_  
 _Note: Non so neppure più perchè sto ancora provando a dare un senso a questa roba. Questa roba non ha senso, punto._  
  
Phil quel giorno era sul set per caso. Okay, no, era sul set perchè voleva assistere alle riprese di alcune scene di Clint con Steve. Certo non si aspettava che la meravigliosa performance del suo mito cinematografico venisse interrotta dalla voce tonante di Thor.  
L'intera crew si voltò verso la parte dello studio da cui proveniva la voce del biondo; accanto a lui stava un uomo alto e moro, vestito in abiti costosi.  
“Fratello, non puoi presentarti qui come se fosse casa tua e rubare il cibo della gente che sta lavorando!”  
  
Nei giorni seguenti eventi del genere si verificarono più volte, oltre agli ovvi litigi tra le altre star del film e il fratello -in realtà fratellastro- di Thor, alias, Loki, altro famoso modello che da poco aveva iniziato a partecipare in piccole produzioni cinematografiche. Phil era affascinato dal caos che erano diventati gli studi, ma allo stesso tempo non ne poteva più delle lamentele di Clint, che si era convinto che Loki fosse particolarmente stronzo nei suoi confronti. Per non parlare delle lamentele sugli accappatoi spariti, sul suo pranzo a base di pesce che non era mai arrivato a destinazione o qualsiasi altra stronzata Clint pensava fosse solo colpa del modello.  
Phil sospirò: avrebbe retto solo per Captain America! Avrebbe retto finchè non avrebbe avuto occasione di parlarci davvero senza fare figure pessime. Poi la sua vita avrebbe avuto un senso e dare le dimissioni sarebbe stata l'unica altra cosa sensata da fare.

 


	38. Chapter 38

_Prompt: MCU. Actors!AU. Clint è geloso delle attitudini da fanboy di Phil nei riguardi di Steve e, per cercare di farlo smettere, gli dice che Steve ha una relazione con Tony. Quando scopre di averci preso collassa._  
 _Parole: 270_  
 _Note: Clint, quanto sei adorabile Clint_.  
  
Clint fissava intensamente Phil, sperando di riuscire a trasmettergli la sua rabbia solo con la forza del pensiero. Era da settimane che lui e Steve erano entrati in confidenza e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. Clint sapeva perfettamente della cotta di Phil per Rogers, diamine, il Natale precedente gli aveva anche regalato lui stesso uno degli oggetti di scena usati nel film con Captain America che Phil preferiva in assoluto, con tanto di autografo con dedica fatta da Steve in persona su sua gentile richiesta -in seguito ad una generosa donazione al suo ennesimo progetto di beneficenza, ovviamente.  
Clint aveva quasi rinunciato e meditava di andare a rubare della cioccolata dalla riserva privata di Nat, quando Phil tornò verso di lui, la camminata talmente balzellante che chiunque avrebbe pensato avesse delle puntine dentro le scarpe. Stava per aprire bocca per parlare quando Clint alzò un dito per fermarlo.  
“Non una parola. L'ultima cosa che voglio sentire in questo preciso istante sei tu che ti metti a fanboyare male su Rogers!” esclamò incrociando le braccia e fissandolo con espressione un po' offesa.  
“Aww, Clint, sei geloso?” chiese divertito Phil.  
“Di chi? Di Steve? PFFT, come se lui potesse prestare attenzione a te occupato com'è a fare la corte a Stark!” mentì sparando la prima cazzata che gli passò per la testa. Phil strabuzzò gli occhi, cadendoci in pieno. Clint si diede internamente il cinque, ma si chiese come quella stronzata potesse davvero sembrare realistica agli occhi di Phil.  
  
Scoprì perchè quella bugia fosse suonata ragionevole durante la cena di Natale alla Stark Tower: Steve e Tony avevano DAVVERO una relazione!

 


	39. Chapter 39

_Prompt: MCU, (Actors!AU) in cui sono tutti attori di Hollywood e Stark li invita alla sua cena di Natale. Alla cena rispunta l'ex di Steve, Bucky, e Tony pensa di mettere a buon frutto l'attitudine alla violenza di Bruce._  
 _Parole: 530_  
 _Note: e qui via di dettaglio preso da un altro commento che chiedeva qualcosa anche su Clint ad una Comicon._  
  
Quando Clint aveva ricevuto l'invito di Tony, Phil si era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a convincere il suo compagno a lasciarlo restare a casa; purtroppo per lui, Stark, che si dimenticava di proposito il suo nome e lo chiamava solo Agente, era troppo divertito dalle sue facce esasperate ogni qualvolta quel gruppo di pazzi da legare ne combinavano una delle loro. Era per questo che si era ritrovato seduto all'enorme tavola in una delle sale da pranzo di quella che tutti chiamavano Stark Tower ed era in realtà solo la dimora di Iron Man, la cui casa quindi rispecchia semplicemente l'ego del proprietario.  
Se c'era una cosa che Phil aveva intuito durante le riprese del film, era che Thor e Steve erano delle buone forchette; vedere però davvero quali erano le quantità di cibo che riuscivano ad ingurgitare quei due era parecchio inquietante. E Phil viveva con Clint, che certo non era uno che si privava del cibo ogni qual volta gli venisse l'estro di mangiare. La vera cosa stupefacente, fu vedere Bruce tenere il ritmo con loro due, seppure l'uomo avesse un minimo in più di grazia.  
La ciliegina sulla torta della serata (che Phil pensava sarebbe stata vedere tutti ubriacarsi nel dopo cena), fu comunque l'entrata di un tipo dalla porta, seguito dalla guardia del corpo di Tony che gli urlava di fermarsi zoppicando per il corridoio.  
“Bucky!” esclamò Steve alzandosi come una molla.  
Oh, no, le cose non promettevano bene per niente. Bucky era l'ex di Steve, un campione di arti marziali che tutti chiamavano il Soldato d'Inverno per il suo essere sempre serio e freddo. Tony, seduto proprio davanti a Phil dall'altro lato del tavolo, stringeva la forchetta così forte che Phil si era convinto l'avrebbe presto piegata a metà; fissava con sguardo omicida il nuovo entrato che supplicava con voce perentoria e piuttosto piatta che Steve doveva tornare sui suoi passi e mettersi di nuovo con lui, ma Coulson sapeva perfettamente che Stark stava meditando qualcosa.  
La conferma arrivò un paio di minuti dopo, quando Stark chiese a Bucky se avesse ferito altra gente oltre a Happy per entrare in casa; ad un suo assenso, le cose degenerarono velocemente, perchè, se c'era una cosa che Bruce odiava, era quando la gente faceva male ad altra gente per arrivare a loro per un motivo o per un altro. Semplicemente partì alla carica e neppure le arti marziali di Bucky furono molto di aiuto per risparmiarsi di essere atterrato e trascinato fuori dalla proprietà.  
  
No, okay, Phil aveva mentito, la cosa migliore della serata, quella davvero perfetta, fu Clint che collassò al pavimento quando Steve e Tony si misero a pomiciare come adolescente sul divano. Diamine, era la cosa più divertente che avesse mai visto da quella volta in cui Clint aveva partecipato alla Comincon andando in giro per tutto il tempo travestito da uno dei personaggi che aveva interpretato senza mai venir riconosciuto; e dopo quella volta Clint aveva avuto una seria crisi di nervi con tanto di pianti isterici nel mezzo di uno dei padiglio della Convention. Lo salvò dalla stampa proprio quel non essere riconosciuto. Uno spettacolo che Phil non avrebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente.

 


	40. Chapter 40

_Prompt: SPN, Balthazar/Gabriel. (AU) " Balth, le luci di natale a forma d'ananas non esistono." " Si, che esistono. L'ha detto Dean l'altro giorno. " " L'ho detto perché sembravi pazzo e schizzato e tutte e due. "_  
 _Parole: 120_  
 _Note: non so scrivere crack. Ma questo mi pare quasi decente._  
  
“Gabe, aspetta! Voglio trovarle! DEVO trovarle!”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Le lucine a forma d'ananas!”  
“Cos- Balth, le luci di Natale a forma d'ananas non esistono!”  
“Certo che esistono! L'ha detto Dean l'altro giorno!”  
“Dean.”  
“Cos- Oh andiamo Cas, l'ho detto perchè sembrava pazzo e schizzato e... tutte e due!”  
“TU! Bugiardo traditore! VOGLIO LE MIE ANANAS!”  
“Vieni Balthazar, ho visto della carta da regalo con una fantasia ad ananas.”  
“Ma Cas, Dean è un bugiardo perfido che si prende gioco delle mia adorate ananas. Dici che il Dio ananas mi punirà per non aver messo le luci ad ananas sulla mia pianta di ananas?”  
“...”  
“Non so come tu faccia a sopportarlo, Gabriel.”  
“Pompini da favola, Sammy Pooh.”  
“ARG! TMI, TMI!”

 


	41. Chapter 41

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. Matching coffee cups._  
 _Parole: 105_  
 _Note: per questa avrei potuto scriverci anche di più, ma ho deciso di farci un drabble, tanto per cambiare._  
  
Dean fissava la sua tazza. Gliel'aveva comprata Cas nel negozio all'angolo come regalo di Natale dell'ultimo secondo. Ed era a tema natalizio. Un angioletto alato che metteva la stella sulla punta dell'albero. Ed era rossa. Esattamente come era a tema natalizio, con l'angelo e l'albero e rossa, quella che teneva tra le mani Castiel.  
Scoppiarono a ridere insieme, stringendo le tazze come se fossero un tesoro prezioso.  
“Indovino: hai comprato quella con la renna per Sam?”  
Castiel annuì continuando a sorridere. “Pure io.”  
Rimasero in silenzio a sorridersi come scemi per qualche secondo; per una volta, non c'era fretta. Potevano godersi quel momento di serenità.

 


	42. Chapter 42

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Anche Stiles vuole tatuarsi un triskele da qualche parte_  
 _Parole: 220_  
 _Note: kinda AU post 3B_  
  
Derek lo fissava a bocca semiaperta e occhi sgranati. Sarebbe stata anche un'immagine divertente se Stiles non fosse stato impegnato a sentirsi stupido per aver pensato che fosse una buona idea confessare a Derek ciò che gli passava per la testa. Insomma, avevano iniziato a frequentarsi come coppia da così poco...  
“Stiles, ti rendi conto che un tatuaggio è per sempre, vero?”  
Lui annuì timidamente, mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
“E ti ricordi che hai paura degli aghi, sì? Ricordi di essere svenuto quando Scott si è fatto un tatuaggio?”  
“Lo so Derek, però... Dopo tutto quello che è successo, ho bisogno di sentirmi parte di qualcosa.”  
“Ma fai parte del branco di Scott. Io sono solo un Omega ormai.”  
Stiles si fissò i piedi. “Sì, ma ora riesco a comprendere davvero il significato del Triskele e sento che mi rappresenti.”  
Derek lo fissò in attesa di una spiegazione ulteriore. “Non simboleggia solo Alpha, Beta e Omega, ma la dinamica con cui il potere si sposta, la fragilità di un istante e quanto sia semplice essere, l'uno, l'altro o, beh, niente.”  
Rimasero in silenzio. “Verrò con te.”  
Stiles sospirò rincuorato. Se non fosse stato palesemente troppo presto, gli avrebbe confessato che era anche perchè si sentiva più vicino a lui di quanto si fosse mai sentito a chiunque altro in vita sua.

 


	43. Chapter 43

_Prompt: Crossover SPN/MCU. Charlie/Darcy vigilia di Natale._  
 _Parole: 165_  
 _Note: colpa delle ragazze in chat che mi hanno ricordato che quest'anno IO non mi sono ancora stordita di canzoni natalizie quindi ho trovato una playlist ed è uscito questo._  
  
Charlie stava canticchiando a bocca chiusa Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer mentre la musica le teneva compagnia nella preparazione dei biscotti quando qualcuno spense improvvisamente la musica.  
“Charlie, seriamente, basta! Sono quattro giorni che mi fai ascoltare solo playlist natalizie. Avrò sentito almeno un centinaio di versioni diverse di Jingle Bells!” si lamentò Darcy accasciandosi sull'isola della cucina, accanto ad una teglia con i biscotti pronti per essere infornati.  
“Ma It's the most wonderful time of the year!” canticchiò mentre Darcy si tappava le orecchie emettendo un verso di esasperazione. Charlie si allungò su uno degli scaffali in alto dove aveva posizionato il suo i-pod con le casse, premendo play e facendo partire l'ennesima playlist di Natale.  
Darcy si alzò dall'isola e la fissò con espressione oltraggiata. “Non ci posso credere, userai davvero i tuoi centimetri di vantaggio in altezza su di me per impedirmi di avere un aneurisma a causa di quella roba?”  
Charlie rise, tornando ai suoi biscotti cantando a squarcia gola Winter Wonderland.

 


	44. Chapter 44

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel. (AU) A Castielle non piace che Deanne vada al pub perché troppi uomini flirtano con lei._  
 _Parole: 270_  
 _Note: cose meh, perchè io so scrivere solo cose meh su queste due. Ed è uscita AU perchè sì._  
  
“Cas, andiamo alla Roadhouse stasera? Non ho voglia di cucinare.” propose Deanne dalla sua posizione scomposta di ameba che aveva passato gran parte del pomeriggio a vegetare di fronte alla televisione.  
“Non preferisci restare sul divano a riposare, DeeDee? Possiamo farci arrivare della pizza.” le sussurrò nell'orecchio massaggiandole per come le era possibile le spalle.  
Deanne si raddrizzò e si voltò a fissarla. “Okay, c'è qualcosa che non va. Nell'ultimo mese gli unici hamburger che abbiamo mangiato sono quelli che ho preparato io. Tutte le volte che propongo di andare a mangiarli fuori dici di no! Sputa il rospo!”  
Castielle sbuffò. “Al pub non posso neppure andare in bagno perchè ogni volta torno e trovo qualche tizio al nostro tavolo che flirta con te. E non è che non ci provino quando sono seduta lì con te o quando ti alzi per andare a prendere le birra.”  
“Ma ci ho guadagnato giri di birra gratis un sacco di volte così.”  
“Deanne, non mi piace quando gli uomini flirtano con te!”  
“Aww, sei gelosa, Cas?”  
“Sì.”  
Deanne si alzò e le andò incontro, stringendola in un abbraccio e coinvolgendola in un bacio appassionato. “Non ti dà problema dare spettacolo in mezzo alla gente, vero? Vuoi solo che la gente sappia che sono tua, giusto?”  
Cas annuì. “Allora ogni volta che un uomo ci proverà con me, ti alzerai, ti siederai in braccio a me e mi bacerai. E dirai a tutti che sono roba tua.” disse baciandola di nuovo. Dal modo in cui Cas le strinse le natiche, DeeDee diede per scontato che fosse un sì su tutta la linea.

 


	45. Chapter 45

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel (Knights!AU) "prendi questo, come segno di buon auspicio per la giostra di oggi." "Cass, ne abbiamo parlato."_  
 _Parole: 230_  
 _Note: non mi piace per niente questo fill._   
  
Castielle era riuscita ad entrare di nascosto nella tenda di Lady Deanne e ora le porgeva un fazzoletto decorato da lei stessa con le proprie iniziali e un giro di merletto su cui aveva lavorato mesi per perfezionare la sua tecnica.  
“Prendete questo, come segno di buon auspicio per la giostra di oggi.”  
Deanne sospirò, ma prese comunque l'oggetto.  
“Cas, ne abbiamo parlato, non parlarmi come fai con gli altri! Chiamami Deanne quando siamo sole.”  
“Non ero sicura non ci fosse nessun altro nella tenda.” mormorò solo tormentandosi le mani ora che erano vuote e non c'era più niente ad impegnarle.  
Deanne le si avvicinò e le prese le mani tra le sue. “Chi mai poteva esserci con me?”  
“Magari quel uomo alto che c'è sempre con te.”  
L'altra trattenne a stento una risata. “Cas, è mio fratello Sam.”  
“Oh.” disse arrossendo.  
“Castielle, prometto che nel mio cuore ci sei solo tu.” aggiunse baciandole prima le mani, poi i polsi, il collo e infine, arrivata alle labbra, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei. “Posso avere anche un bacio porta fortuna?”  
Cas si sporse e le diede un bacio dolce, ma sentito, che la lasciò comunque accaldata. Non era certo colpa sua se vedere Deanne nella sua elegante e lucidissima armatura le faceva cose strane alla pancia.  
“Li terrò vicino al mio cuore entrambi.” rispose Deanne mettendo il fazzoletto al sicuro.

 


	46. Chapter 46

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel. (AU) Deanne porta Cas a conoscere sua madre che l'aveva pregata da tempo perché moriva dalla voglia di conoscerla. Bonus: Mary la mette in imbarazzando mostrando l'album fotografico di sua figlia a Castielle._  
 _Parole: 310_  
 _Note: mi è uscita una roba con Deanne e Cas adolescenti. Una cosa parecchio schifosetta._  
  
Deanne comprese quanto fosse stato un errore portare Castielle a casa sua per conoscere sua madre quando Mary, dopo averle offerto una tazza di the, era sparita al piano di sopra con una scusa, per tornare in cucina con un paio di album fotografici stretti tra le mani come preziosi tesori.  
“Deanne era una tale principessa quando era una bambina!” aveva esordito aprendo il primo album, mostrando la prima vera foto di DeeDee, alias, lei in braccio a Mary il giorno della propria nascita.  
Era l'album che Deanne più temeva, quello che conteneva le foto di quando era troppo piccola per impedire a sua madre di coprirla di rosa, pizzi e merletti; per non parlare delle foto in cui le facevano il bagnetto o quelle in cui era sporca di terra fino ai capelli... O quella in cui aveva un'espressione schifata e mezza pappetta verde che le usciva dalla bocca in modo tutt'altro che adorabile.  
Castielle però sorrideva e chiacchierava felice con Mary, facendosi raccontare aneddoti per quasi ogni foto. Fortunatamente, proprio perchè restavano così tanto tempo su ogni scatto, si era fatto tardi più in fretta di quanto sperasse e non riuscirono neppure a raggiungere la fine di quel primo album.  
Cas, la sua sempre troppo educata fidanzata, aveva accettato di passare a cena una di quelle sere, per poi salutare e uscire di casa quasi trascinata da Deanne, che aveva borbottato a sua madre che avrebbe accompagnato Castielle e casa in auto.  
“Sai, quei bronci che facevi quando avevi 4 anni e tua madre qualche volta ti obbligava a mettere vestiti adorabili? Somigliano tantissimo alle bitch face di tuo fratello Sam.”  
Deanne si voltò verso di lei con la suddetta espressione stampata in faccia. “Please, le mie sono mille volte più affascinanti!”  
Castielle rise. “Sì, credo di concordare con te.” aggiunse sporgendosi a darle un bacio sulla guancia.

 


End file.
